


Amateur Spark

by rogersrabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Curse Breaking, M/M, Minor Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Uncle Derek Hale, sleeping curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Stiles is just finishing locking up his shop when a small hand grabs his pants leg and starts to drag him.Strong little tyke.“Where are we going?”“I’m kidnapping you.”





	Amateur Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/165541767659).

Stiles is just finishing locking up his shop when a small hand grabs his pants leg and starts to drag him. _Strong little tyke._

“Where are we going?”

“I’m kidnapping you.”

“You’re what? Seriously, dude, let’s go to my house I have cookies.”

“No, that wouldn’t be kidnapping you then.”

“Dude…cookies.”

“….alright. After cookies I’m kidnapping you.”

Well, at least the little guy knows a good deal when he hears one. He takes the kid’s hand and directs them in the opposite direction.

“So, why were you kidnapping me?”

“You need to wake up Mama.”

“What do you mean wake up mama, little guy?”

“Uncle Daddy Derek says Mama will wake up when Prince Charming kisses her. Just like Snow White.”

“What makes you think I’m Prince Charming?”

“You smell just like he said you would.”

_Smell?... What’s a werepup doing out alone?_

“OK, here we are. Watch your step.”

He mimics tripping to distract the kid from the mountain ash he has lining the door, breaking a line in it for him to cross. _And no he did not just almost actually fall while pretending to fall._

Closing the door behind the kid, he replaces the line and leads the kid to his kitchen and starts getting out glasses and plates for this impromptu cookie snack.

“You can sit at the table while I get everything... So, what’s your name?”

“I’m not supposed to tell strangers.”

“Well I’m no stranger. I’m Prince Charming, remember?”

“...Daxten.”

“Well hello Daxten, I’m Stiles.” He sets down a plate of cookies he brought home from his shop. “Not allergic to milk right?” Werewolf allergies tend to be extreme, if rare. _Better to be safe_.

We he gets nod in the negative, he gets them both milk. The boy is eyeing the cookies, but clearly waiting for him to join. _Such a sweet little pup._

“So Daxten. That’s a nice name. Is that your full name?” Another nod for no.

“Is it Daxten the Dangerous Kidnapper Extraordinaire? I would think it would be too obvious, but adults these days…”

“No silly. It’s Hale. Like snow but not.”

_Hale? That name sounds familiar._

He sets the milk at the table for the kid and sits opposite from him. As they both start eating, Stiles makes sure the kid is too busy and slides out his phone from his pocket.

**Stiles:** I need a favor  
  
**Stiles:** SCOTT  
  
**Scott:** what  
  
**Stiles:** FINALLY  
  
**Stiles:** Go through Deaton’s records and see if there is a number for Hale  
  
**Scott:** i don’t think i should stiles  
  
**Stiles:** Do I need to remind you about what I did for you and Isaac?  
  
**Scott:** ...  
  
**Scott:** i hate you  
  
**Scott:** laura or derek  
  
**Stiles:** Derek  
  


_Derek Hale. How do I know that name?_

Stiles quickly adds the number Scott sends as a contact but sees Daxten is done. “Want some more cookies little guy?”

“I’m not suppos’ to have dessert before dinner.”

“We already had some bud, and I won't tell if you don't. “

“Okay.”

He texts Derek with one hand while gathering more cookies. _No he did not almost fall in his own kitchen trying to text and cookie._

**Stiles:** I have your kid  
  
**Stiles:** I mean, your kid is here. I didn’t kidnap him  
  
**Stiles:** He tried to kidnap me in fact  
  
**Derek Hale:** Where are you?  
  


Well, he's certainly not a talker. He sits back down with the kid while they both enjoy more cookies. _Hopefully this would all be over soon._

What he doesn’t expect is the werewolf to attempt to knock down his door, get rebuffed from the mountain ash, and let out a roar that sounds more like a whine.

Daxten goes running to the door, Stiles quickly swipes his hand from the table to let him through and follows.

He sees the guy on the ground rubbing his head, half wolfed out.

“You must be Uncle Daddy Derek.”

The guy looks up to glare at him and Stiles gets lost in his eyes. _How is it possible to have all those colors at once. And those eyebrows. Almost intimidating on their own. The scowl really isn't necessary._

Before the guy can say anything, he’s distracted by an excited Daxten jumping on him.

“I found him! I found Prince Charming!”

Now that he's looking at more than just his face, he sees that Derek is in a deputy uniform. It clicks.

“Ooh! You're _that_ Derek Hale! Jordan and dad mentioned you.”

Derek spares him a look, very obviously perceives him to not be a threat, and goes back to trying to calm down Daxten. _He could be a threat if he wanted! He's not the one who fell trying to knock down a door._

“You're shorter than I expected, _Prince Charming_.” Derek has Daxten balanced on his hip now. It's too adorable a site to take him seriously.

 _“_ You're voice is softer than I expected, for a Werewolf.”

Might as well acknowledge the elephant in the room, or wolf as this case may be.

Derek lifts one of those thick eyebrows.

“Nice trick with the door.”

“Spark trade secret. May want to knock next time big guy.”

The other eyebrow joins the first. _It must have got lonely._

“Next time?”

“Well, if I'm to save Daxten's dear mother with a kiss, we'll be family soon enough.”

Derek's scowl makes a return and his eyebrows are projecting angry now. _How does he even do that._

“Too much?” He looks to Draxten who's now content to watch them talk like a game of tennis.

“Why don't you stay for dinner and tell me the real story. Maybe I _can_ help.” _Unlikely. He never finished his training. He and Deaton didn't see eye to eye after he snooped and found out he almost let a pack die out for the sake of “balance”; more like he was a lazy asshole. But don't tell Scott that._

“Please, please, please, please—”

“Fine.”

Derek’s gruffness does nothing to dissuade Stiles’ from going for a first pump with Daxten, who reciprocates with a big smile.

* * *

“Are you sure it was red? Not reddish purple, but actually red?”

As soon as Derek had heard the whole story and knew Daxten was safe (little guy tired himself out reenacting the whole thing, and was now asleep next to Derek on Stiles’ couch), he opened up more and did share what was going on. _Who poisons a mother who just gave birth? And right in the hospital too._

“Yeah, it was red. Does that mean something? Deat—”

“Don’t mention Deaton in my house, dude. I don’t trust him. Red could make a big difference. I need to- let me go check a book. Keep an eye on the little guy.”

He quickly runs to his bedroom and looks through the mess of books he has on every surface, a combination of fiction and bestiaries, for the book he _knows_ references red aconite. He finds it and starts to flip and skim through the different sections detailing the different types of mountain ash and the uses.

“Come on, come on, where are- Yahtzee!”

“Yahtzee?” He looks up from where he sits on the floor amongst a pile of books, to see Derek in the doorway.

“Dude, I thought I said to stay with your kid.” He protests half-heartedly, making no move to kick Derek out as he walks in and sits on the bed next to here he’s sitting.

“So you found something,” Derek lifts a doubtful eyebrow at the mess, “in all this.”

“I have a system OK, and yes. Red is can be used in sleeping curses and—”

“I knew that already.”

“Don’t interrupt. _As I was saying,_ it’s used in sleeping curses and has an easy remedy. You use some of the same type of aconite and mix it with the blood of a virgin, burn it, and have them ingest the resulting ash. Good as new.”

“Virgins blood?”

“Don’t sound so doubtful, big guy. Virgins blood just means blood untainted by magic. You could use almost anyone’s, besides your sister of course.”

Stiles feels energized now. He wants to get head over right now and wake Laura up. Maybe stop by Deaton’s later to rub it in. _He is not being petty, the guy can’t learn from his mistakes if no one points them out to him. He’s just trying to help him be a better emisary… Nope, he wants to bring Deaton down from his high horse._

“When can we go? Is now good?”

“As eager as I am to wake my sister up, I think we should wait till morning. Maybe collect that red aconite first?”

“Morning? What time- it’s already 7:30? Do you need to get home? When can you be here tomorrow? Don’t worry about taking time off, I can call my dad, he’ll understand.”

“Stiles, calm down.” Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “It means a lot to mean to me that you took care of Daxten, that you’re trying to help Laura. But it can wait until we’re ready.”

Derek’s sincerity and hand on him calm him right down _. He’s right, where am I going to get red aconite? … Did he say we?_

“You’re right. I’ll text you when I have the aconite.”

Derek tilts his head, “Draxten is waking up,” and walks out of the room.

Stiles gets up and takes the book with him as he follows Derek back out.

* * *

A week later, filled with lots of arguing on the phone, and he has the red aconite. _You would think the emissary to an alpha who lost his eyesight to hunters would be more sympathetic._ _Apparently they are all as inept as Deaton._

He pulls up Derek on his phone to text him the news and hesitates. They’ve been talking and texting and video chatting daily since Daxten tried to kidnap him. Ostensibly to calm Daxten that _Prince Charming_ was still going to help his mother, but him and Derek always end up talking for hours after.

He takes a deep breath and sends the text.

**Stiles:** Finally got that pesky red flower  
  
**Stiles:** Meet tomorrow at the hospital?  
  
**Derek:** Is after I pick Daxten up from class at 2 OK?  
  
**Stiles:** Sure thing big guy  
  


He gets no replies. They both must be feeling the same thing. After this, things will change. _Nothing for it now. After tomorrow the ball is in your court, Derek._

* * *

_Just had to get them something to drink._ Rounding the corner from the parking lot to the hospital main entrance he nearly trips twice; once being himself, and then trying to save the drinks. He is a beacon of refined adulting done right.

When he sees Derek, Daxten on his shoulders, his breath catches and he abruptly stops, nearly spilling the drinks again. He takes a deep breath and walks the rest of the way towards them.

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late,” he lifts the tray, “but I brought some refreshments.”

Derek lifts Daxten off him, distracting Stiles from whatever Daxten is saying, as it both reveals a strip of skin above his waist and shows off his arm muscles. He’s brought back by the pup pulling on his pants to get at the drinks, his face reddening.

He takes the hot cocoa from the tray, “here you go little guy.”

Daxten huffs but starts to drink.

“I hope this won’t take long,’ Derek must catch how that sounds, “I just mean, he’s going to be running circles around us now.”

“No worries,” he pats the shoulder straps of his backpack, “this should be quick.”

Derek takes the tray from him and holds out his drink.

“How’d you know that way mine?”

“You said you liked cinnamon.” Derek blushes a bit, though it’s hard to tell how much with the scruff.

Daxten interrupts before Stiles can tease him.

“Time to save mommy now?”

“Did you even drink that, or is there a black hole in your mouth?” Daxten giggles but keeps looking at him.

“OK, ok geez. Let’s go.”

He takes his drink from the hand that Derek still had outstretched and winks as he heads inside.

With a nod to Melissa he heads back to Laura’s room. When he gets there, he sets his half empty cartin aside and draws the curtains, opening his backpack he gets out the ingredients. He feels Derek come up but keeps moving.

“Where’s Daxten?”

“Left him in the lobby, a nurse is looking after him.”

“Brown curly hair, motherly smile,” he glances up to see Derek nod, “Melissa. Scott’s mom. Told her what we're doing today.”

“ _Where did you get that?_ ”

“Relax, I told you we needed virgins blood. I _collected_ it this morning.”

“So that’s why your arm smells of ointment? I thought you tripped. We could have used mine, I heal.”

“I didn’t want to cut you, ‘specially not with Daxten here.” It’s admitting more than he wanted he thinks, but he also doesn't want to lie to Derek.

“ _Oh…_ Thanks for thinking of him, Stiles.” Derek’s voice has gone soft, but he doesn’t want to read into it.

“OK, here we go.”

He takes the paste mixture ground in the mortar and pestle he brought and lights it on fire. It sparks brightly and he has to turn away; it becomes a red ash that faintly sparkles with gold.

“I don't know what will happen when she wakes up. Can you hold her?”

Stiles glances over to Derek. His arms are crossed and he has a frown on his face, but he quickly nods and goes over to her. He moves her hair away from her shoulders and holds her down. _He looks so tense._

“It will be OK, Derek.  You know, you told me you moved back out because it was time for Daxten to meet his mother,” he moves to the other side of the bed and gathers some dust in his hand. “But you never said what you told him Prince Charming would smell like.”

With Derek blushing and distracted, he blows. The dust swirls around her before settling on her face and absorbing into her. She wakes almost instantly, red glowing eyes opening, a broken growl in her chest.

“Derek! What's happening? Where's my baby? _Derek_. “

Derek looks close to crying now and can't seem to make himself talk. _Good thing you have me, big guy._

“Hi, I'm Stiles. You may want to take a deep breath. Being a werewolf may make it so you won't need months of therapy to walk again, but you'll still need to give yourself a moment.”

When she turns to him, he nearly flinches, _her glares aren’t like Derek's,_ but he puffs out his chest and stares back. _If he can negotiate Scott and Isaac dating Allison with Chris Argent, like some sort of harlequin novel, after he dealt with the man’s sister, he can face an alpha that's only awake now because of him._

It seems to have an impression on her and she finally takes stock of her surroundings.

“He’s nearby. Can I see him?” She looked directly at him when she said it, but now she only had eyes for Derek, who's grip had gone slack and was now more of a caress, and he still had tears he was refusing to let flow. _Probably her way of saying she wants a moment with her brother and wants me to butt out._

“Right. Of course. I’ll just be out there. Getting him.”

He backs out of the room and walks down the hallways to the staff lounge where he can hear child's laughter. Melissa has Daxten playing with some small action figures.

“… and then mommy slayed the evil hunters and became the bestest alpha ever.”

“That's… nice sweetie.”

Ever since that rogue alpha gave the bite to Scott and Isaac Melissa has been adjusting, but Scott tends to keep the details from her, so it's been slow.

“Ready to see your mom, little guy?”

Daxten and Melissa both turn to look at him. Daxten springs from the chair and runs over to him, squeezing his legs.

"I knew you would wake up mommy." The kids head peeks up and looks over to Melissa. "I have to meet mommy now."

"So I heard." She has gotten up and is standing a few feet away, a smile on her tired face.

Stiles sends her a small smile of his own and takes Daxten's hand.

"What do you say Daxten?"

"Thank you for playing wolves and hunters."

"Anytime kiddo."

Walking down the hallway, the kid seems to be brimming with energy, but Stiles feels like this is an ending, and his chest hurts. Just outside the door he stops walking and bends down to give Daxten a hug.

"I'll miss you, little guy."

"Can I see mommy now?" Daxten says after he returns the hug.

"Of course."

He pushes open the door to Laura's room and watches as Daxten runs over and tries to leap up to Laura. Laura attempts to pick him up but seems to still be lacking the strength and Derek has to help. He watches the family reunion from the door for a minute before feeling like too much of an intruder. He heads back out of the room and out to his jeep. He would be lying if he said he didn't hope Derek would come out and stop him from leaving, but Derek never comes.

* * *

Two weeks have gone by and Stiles life has gone back to the way it always was. He still wakes up at four in the morning to open his bakery and closes at three in the afternoon. His day off still includes playing video games with Scott, sometimes with Allison or Isaac joining, and eating dinner at his Dad's place with Jordan. _That_ was still something he was getting used to. _He really thought Jordan had a crush on Lydia._

There have been no messages from Derek. No little kids talking his ear off on video. Not even when Laura checked out of the hospital a couple days ago. _He wasn't snooping, really, Melissa just happened to tell him when he brought her one of his famous zapiekanka, well famous in Beacon Hills._

Lunch rush just ended and he feels like just closing shop already. He's just not in the mood to deal with people any longer. He hears the bell ring as he is cleaning the prep station.

"Unless you're getting a bread order, I'm about to clos- _Derek?"_

"Hi Stiles." He's alone, shoulders hunched, and his hands are in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What are you doing here? I mean, uh... Hi."

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Derek huffs. "Would you like to go out sometime? Just the two of us."

"...As a thank you? 'Cause you don't owe me anything, dude. I didn't help you to be owed favors."

"No. No, not like that. Just, me asking you. Myself."

"Oh! In that case, hell yes." 

Derek unleashes a bright smile at him in answer.

_I'm so doomed._


End file.
